


Like Chocolate

by rabid_plotbunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Pre-Crisis Core, pre A/G/S, virgin!Sephiroth, wicked!Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: Genesis gets back from a mission, and Sephiroth learns something new.





	Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to IJ/LJ 05-04-2008

Sephiroth stood, braced on one hand as he leaned over his desk, studying the maps and reports that littered its surface. Even _his_ genetically-modified behind could go numb if he sat on it for too long without moving.

He looked up briefly as the door to his office opened without warning, annoyed frown fading quickly as he recognized one of only two people who could get away with it without reproach. “Genesis,” he acknowledged. He rummaged through the papers on his desk, pulled out the map of the area the other First had been sent. “And?” he asked, pen poised to cross out the section marked with the sigil for Wutaian insurgents, waiting for verbal confirmation even as he knew the other man wouldn't be in Midgar, let alone his office, had the situation not been resolved.

One mauve-gloved hand waved in dismissal. “Dealt with,” came the smooth voice. “Did you really need to ask?”

The pen made its X through the waiting sigil, then wrote in 'Genesis' and the date beside it. He frowned down at the paper, or more accurately his last pen-stroke, which wandered off-course about half-way down. A look back over his shoulder at the redhead who had taken the opportunity to cross the room and plaster himself against his back. “A little warning, Genesis,” he said reproachfully. “You made a blot.”

A low chuckle. “You'll survive. Besides, if I had asked, would you have agreed?”

“To your undignified impersonation of a leech? Unlikely.”

“Well, there you go.”

A sigh. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to get much more work done that day; not as long as Genesis was there, anyway. One last attempt to salvage the remaining – he checked – hour of his work-day. “Have you been to see Angeal? He's missed you.”

It was still an odd, unfamiliar concept to him; missing someone. But since he had met Angeal and Genesis, it was just one more formerly-unknown concept that had been worked into his collection. He'd felt the lack – missed – while Genesis was away, and Angeal had been almost _mopey._

Mopey, another word he had them to thank for; certainly it was on no Hojo-approved vocabulary list _he'd_ ever learned!

Another chuckle at his back, as much felt as heard, even as an arm clad in red leather curled around his middle, the other hand a twitch-inducing weight in his hair, as Genesis indulged his almost compulsive need to touch, to _feel_.

“I've seen him, and he said much the same about _you,_ ” Genesis said warmly, voice laden with implications the silver General couldn't begin to decipher. “We played. I think I quite wore him out. Play with me?”

A long-suffering sigh. “There are maps, reports. We can spar later.”

“That wasn't what I meant.”

This time Sephiroth _did_ frown as the hand at his middle shifted, sliding under his coat to slide slowly up and down his side. “I don't understand,” he conceded. “You wish to play some other game, then?” What was the name of that one they had taught him not long after they first met...? Oh, yes. “Tag?”

When the voice came again, it was a husky purr that did things Sephiroth couldn't easily classify, let alone understand.

“Not Tag,” came the reply. The hand that had been playing in the long silver hair lowered, curled around to cup the General's sex in his palm through the ever-present leather pants. “Poor Sephiroth,” Genesis almost crooned. “You have no _idea_ what this is, do you?”

Sephiroth started when that hand landed between his legs, then again at the slight squeeze. He looked down at it with another frown, mingled confusion and amusement. “That is my penis,” he said simply, “an organ used in the process of elimination. What do _you_ think it is?”

That last was asked out of curiosity, as he got he impression that the redhead was referring to something other than elimination. A mental grimace. At least he _hoped_ so. Genesis _did_ occasionally find amusing things that left Sephiroth wondering and he usually gave him the benefit of the doubt, but he drew the line there. _That_ was a necessary, unavoidable evil, _not_ the stuff of games.

“They really _did_ keep you in the dark, didn't they?” Genesis again, a tone of amused disbelief coating his words. Altering his grip, he ran gloved fingertips lightly up and down that concealed length. He felt a slight tremble from the body in his arms and grinned. “Good, isn't it?”

Sephiroth shivered again, mind racing as he tried to figure out what was different. It wasn't as if he'd never touched it himself; it _was_ attached to his body and handled regularly enough to urinate or wash, but it had never made him feel like _that_ before. Why now? And what did Genesis mean about being kept in the dark? He knew that there were many things that had been kept from him while in the labs, but they were always keen on finding out, measuring, and documenting every little physical and chemical change his body underwent. Why then would they hide this? Unless perhaps _they_ didn't know about this feeling...

“You... What are you doing?” he asked, reports forgotten as he analyzed the strange new sensations. Strange, yes, but definitely far from unpleasant, even if there was the discomfort of knowing that he was learning about this in his _office_ , of all places.

Fingers paused momentarily, then continued on their lazy way as the realization that Sephiroth _hadn't_ known, _didn't_ know, sank in. He'd just been teasing, thinking that the other man was being coy, or looking for a way to turn him down gently; he'd never expected to be _right._ How absolutely delicious! Still. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No.” He might not know what was going on, not really, but he was sure of that much, at least. He didn't want to stop just then. That being said, he still wanted to know. “You didn't answer the question.”

“No, I didn't,” Genesis smirked. He trailed his fingers up, up, up until he reached the top of the leather pants, soaking up the tiny sound of protest Sephiroth made as his hand left that sensitized area, then dipped his fingers under the waistband. Not far, just enough to get that agile mind considering the possibilities presented by the feel of cool leather glove on bare, heated flesh. He grinned to himself as finely-toned muscles jumped and twitched at the touch. “And now?” he asked. When no protest was forthcoming, he slipped his hand into the tight leather just far enough to tease tense abdominals, nothing more.

“G-Genesis...” Blue-green eyes widened at the sound. Had that really been _him_ speaking with that breathy half-whimper? He'd never sounded like that before in his life! Still, it was all he could do to hold back the noises that wanted to escape as that knowing hand caressed his abdomen, wedging itself down further, all at once too close and not close enough and he didn't know what to do, how to react, so he just stood there feeling strange and overwhelmed and good and what is this and trying to keep the undignified noises trying to escape behind gritted teeth. Gods, why wouldn't he _touch_...! Then Genesis' other hand was at his pants, undoing the button, every click of the zipper descending sending that other hand lower and lower until-

Sephiroth could not hold back the low moan as that questing hand closed at last around that portion of his anatomy he'd been _certain_ was nearly useless. A brief, apprehensive glance at the door revealed it to be locked, to his relief. Privacy thus assured he relaxed as much as he could into the arms wrapped around him, all else fading away as he focused on the new sensations winging their way through his body at the other man's urging.

“That's it,” Genesis said, burying his face in the side of Sephiroth's neck with a pleased grin even as his hand moved in a familiar rhythm. He breathed deep, breathed _Sephiroth_ deep into his lungs, and reveled in the tremors that shook him, the sounds he could not hold back, the tiny beads of sweat that no spar could bring to the surface. “Good?”

“Ah, yes,” came the shaky, breathy reply. The silver-haired man shifted, instinctively pressing into that knowing hand even as he melted back into the warm body behind him. He didn't understand what was happening, why his penis was suddenly alive with an aching and throbbing that was taking over his senses, yet had nothing to do with pain. He had the feeling that Hojo would disagree with _that_ on principle; he never seemed content unless it was in inflicting pain on his victims. He would never have wanted Sephiroth to feel something so good, so pleasurable, so _unscientific_. Maybe he had been wrong, and he hadn't been told about this not because his tutors didn't _know_ , but because Hojo had forbid it like he had other things. Like chocolate. Maybe that was it. This was quite like chocolate, in a way, only chocolate was a food and this... well, this _wasn't._ The way they overwhelmed his senses with pleasure was quite similar, though. “Mmmm. Yes. _Very_ good.”

A firm squeeze rewarded him with another of those never-before-heard Sephiroth-sounds. “Don't worry – it gets even better.”

A strangled sound of disbelief as he strained for more contact with that hand, hips jerking involuntarily, thrusting his throbbing sex into the warm leather-wrapped constriction of that hand. Strands of silver were starting to stick to his face, his neck, as they caught on sweat-slick skin. “Better than _this?_ ”

“ _Much_ better.” A promise.

Sephiroth whimpered. Surely, Genesis was exaggerating...?

He wasn't.

It didn't take long; not with Sephiroth's inexperience, but it was more than enough to convince the silver General that Genesis was definitely on to something with this whole hand-on-penis thing.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to know just _how_ the redhead had found out about it in the first place.

He could feel it building in him; with the warm breaths on his neck, that heavenly, rhythmic tightness on his throbbing sex, the overwhelming flood of emotion and sensation that centered on that one area yet echoed through his whole body at once. He thought, as the pleasure washed over him, so much yet not _quite_ enough, that surely that was it, that there couldn't possibly be any more, that that unknown end he could feel approaching with the speed of a freight train was upon him. Then Genesis would shift his grip and take him to entire new plateaus of pleasure.

Genesis smiled into the creamy white neck at the shivers that were now constantly shaking the man in his arms, at every moan and hitched breath, every strangled cry of pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long now; knew it from the twitching of the organ in his grasp, the way the silver head fell back against his shoulder, blue-green eyes glazed and dilated, the way his breathing sped up. He shifted his grip one last time, pumping with delicious tightness, his free hand rising to toy with a hard, peaked nipple even as he nibbled at the tendon arching beneath his lips, exposed by that gracefully curved neck.

Those hands, those teeth on his neck, that _grip_ -! One hand clamped down tightly on the edge of his desk, the other snapping to his crotch, feeling the movement of Genesis' hand beneath the leather separating them, then _it_ happened and he forgot how to breathe, body going rigid and spasming all at once, all conscious thought blown away in a flash of blinding, white-hot ecstasy.

The redhead continued his ministrations until the last of the hard tremors eased, the breathing coming once again in harsh pants. “And?” he asked, curious, even as he withdrew his hands, one glove liberally decorated with the proof of Sephiroth's release. A curious sniff and lick, then he set to cleaning the fluids off his glove with quiet licks and slurps; didn't want the leather to stain, after all...

Not entirely sure his shaking legs would continue to hold him up, Sephiroth moved away from Genesis to sink with a shaky sigh into the familiar embrace of his chair. A few long moments to get his erratic breathing and heartbeat under control, then he thought that refastening his pants _might_ just be a good idea. A slight grimace, uncomfortable squirm. That... that _moment_ had certainly topped his list of pleasurable experiences but the aftermath left much to be desired, as evidenced by the cooling stickiness in his pants. He was _not_ looking forward to finding out just _what_ it was, especially considering where it had come from...

Even with _that_ unpleasantness, though... “ _That's_ what you mean by 'playing'?” he asked, then almost kicked himself at the inanity of the question. Perhaps his brain _had_ melted in that moment, and _that_ was the unpleasant mess...

Genesis grinned widely, eyes sparkling. “A small part,” he agreed. “There's much more to it than that. Much more pleasure to be had.”

“There's _more?_ ” came the wide-eyed, disbelieving query. How could there possibly be more...? His brain had melted from just this!

“Much, _much_ more,” Genesis confirmed with a wicked smile. He leaned back, hip resting against the paper-laden desk. “Curious?”

He was. By every Power, he was! But even so he kept hold of _some_ doubt; how could there be more when that had been so _much?_ But Genesis had come through before... “This is how you and Angeal 'play', then?”

A secretive smile, eyes fond. “This and more,” he said. “Play with us?” he offered, holding out a freshly-cleaned hand. “He's waiting. Shall we surprise him?”

Sephiroth considered the offer, studying it from all angles, finally throwing off the screaming, wailing shackles of cold logic and just _feeling_. He knew about pairings, though not the mechanics of one, and knew that what Genesis was offering was anything _but_ typical, but it didn't seem to matter. This was _Genesis_ and _Angeal_ , his friends and equals. None of them was typical in and of himself, and their friendship was unconventional at best. Even so, he trusted them. With his life and everything that he was; he knew they would never betray that trust, just as he could never betray _them_.

He met those Mako-blue eyes with his own and smiled softly, decision made. “Yes,” he said simply, and followed Genesis from the office and up to where Angeal was waiting.

Paperwork could wait. For the first time, but certainly not the last, Sephiroth was clocking out early.

END

\--  
Comments are love ♡


End file.
